


River Styx

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Agony</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Styx

The pain is passing, and his body is floating.

He was terrified, but now that he has accepted death, fear doesn’t seem to hold any sway over his slowing heart.

So many deaths, so much blood on his hands, and yet the beckoning sleep promises redemption…

He is wrenched from that seductive slumber by her arms, that skinny little Muggle girl, so like his Lily, so like himself. Is he grateful? Is he disappointed?

Consciousness finds him hurtling through an acid bath of pain. Only the hand holding tight to his reminds him that life may yet be sweet again.


End file.
